Top Gun
by SyaoranSword
Summary: AU/parody. Syaoran is a hotshot fighter pilot headed to Tomoeda for Top Gun Academy. He's flying high, but will he crash and burn when he and Sakura become rivals?


Top Gun

A CCS Parody

by SyaoranSword

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything related to Card Captor Sakura.  CLAMP and other companies I may not know of own it all.  This is a fanfic and not part of the "official" storyline.  The story is only meant for the enjoyment of the author and any would-be readers.

Notes: Another series?  I know I shouldn't start this, but it's the same thing!  If I don't put it down, I'll go crazy!  Peony is still my top priority, but this is something I've wanted to do for a long time.  It won't exactly follow the movie, but I do borrow a lot of elements from it.  Now then, grab some popcorn…

~~~ (place) ~~~  =  scene change

" "  =  dialogue

[ ]  =  thoughts

( )  =  commentary

In 1969, the heads of the Japanese Navy wanted to create an elite school for pilots, for the purpose of teaching the lost art of dogfighting.  They succeeded.  Today the academy is known as the Flight Weapons School by Navy officials.  The pilots call it…

Top Gun

Chapter 1: Sunset, Sunrise

~~~ Sea of Japan, 1800 hours ~~~

Aboard the Japanese aircraft carrier, Seijou, Commander Yoshiyuki Terada entered the radar room.  His fiancée, Rika Sasaki, was at the main console, monitoring the situation and communicating with the planes that were in the air.

"What's going on, Rika?"

The young woman loved being under Terada's command, as evidenced by her blush.  "There's an unidentified bogey coming from the northwest, 300 miles out.  Pilots are heading to investigate."

"Who's up there right now?"

"Archer and Wizard, and Xiao Lang and Pingu."

Terada winced at the last pair of names.  "Xiao Lang and Pingu, that's just great."

Meanwhile, up in the air, the two who were just named both sneezed into their masks.  "I guess Terada knows we're up here."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's happy to know that," responded Xiao Lang.  "Have you spotted the bogey yet, Pingu?"

"Roger, Xiao Lang.  Fifty miles out, seven knots closure.  He's heading right for us.  Looks like he's a single.  Copy that, Wizard?"

The blue-haired hear of the other jet responded, "I copy, Pingu.  He's a loner."

Wizard's partner reported, "Seijou, this is Archer.  We have radar confirmation.  Bogey sighted at 250 miles, nine knots closure, bearing three four zero."

Terada nodded.  He then asked Rika, "We're not expecting any visitors, are we?"

"No, sir."

Xiao Lang looked out to his right, making eye contact with his wingman.  "Archer, I'm going to take this guy on."

"Watch yourself, Xiao Lang.  I'm banking right to see if he's really alone."  The veteran pilot maneuvered his F-14 up and away.

"Bogey is at five miles, Xiao Lang.  Let's do it."

The amber eyes of the young pilot fixed his gaze into the distance, which was colored orange by the setting sun.  "Ok, baka, what's on your mind?"  His eyes widened in shock.  "Oh, crap, there's two of them!"

The two bogeys whizzed by their plane.  Pingu turned to track them.  "I've never seen Mig-28s fly that close before!"

"Archer, you take Mig 1.  I've got Mig 2."

Xiao Lang sharply turned and maneuvered behind his target.  "Activating Sidewinder missiles.  Let's see if we can scare this guy out of here."  The green targeting reticle made its way towards the Mig on the screen.  Xiao Lang smiled as the crosshairs turned red and the lock-on tone sounded.  "Bingo."  The pilot watched the enemy fighter turn and quickly leave.  "Seijou, this is Xiao Lang.  Mig 2 is bugging out."

Archer, however, was not having as much luck as Xiao Lang.  "Where is he, Wizard?"

"He's right above us!"  The Mig slowed its airspeed and settled behind the F-14.  A warning tone blared in the cockpit.  "Shit!  He's got missile lock!"

No matter how much Archer banked, rose, and dove his plane, the bogey followed, and the sound of the lock continued to ring in the cockpit.  "I can't shake him!"

"Xiao Lang, we've got to help Archer," Pingu told his partner.  "The Mig is in firing position."

"He's just being a prick.  The Mig would have fired a long time ago.  If he wants to play with us, then let's play with him."  The pilot inverted his jet.

"Is this you idea of fun, Xiao Lang?"

In the Mig cockpit, both occupants were enjoying watching the plane in front of them squirm underneath their locked-on crosshairs.  Suddenly, they noticed a shadow falling over them.  Right on top of them was the other F-14, inverted.  Xiao Lang and Pingu waved to the Russians, and Pingu quickly snapped a picture.  Surprised and momentarily blinded by the flash, the Mig occupants decided that they had enough and flew away.

"Alright, another picture to add to my scrapbook!"

Xiao Lang just smiled and shook his head.  "Arch, are you all right?"

A heavy sigh came over the radio before Archer responded, "I'm really shaken up."

"Just follow my lead, nice and easy, back to the ship."

The two planes landed on Seijou, and Archer breathed a deep sigh of relief as the sun sank below the horizon.

~~~~~~

Commander Terada looked up from his desk as he heard someone knock on his door.  "Come in."  Fujitaka "Archer" Kinomoto stepped into the office.  "Archer, you should be in sick bay," he worriedly stated.

"Yoshi-san, I can't do it anymore.  I've lost the edge."

"Oh, come on now, old friend.  You've been through tougher times than this."

"Iie.  I'm sorry.  My age is finally catching up to me.  I can't handle what I used to.  I can't handle this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"… I would like to be honorably discharged from the Navy."

Terada sighed as Archer removed the flight pin from his uniform and slid it in front of the commander.  "Years ago, you made me promise not to try and stop you when the time came.  I'm keeping that promise."

Archer softly smiled.  "Thank you, Yoshi-san.  Would you mind if you do me one last favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

The retiring pilot leaned forward and quietly said, "Give Xiao Lang his big chance."

~~~~~~

"What does the commander want now?  We haven't done anything wrong, have we, Xiao Lang?"

"I have no idea, Pingu."  Just as he finished saying that, the door to Terada's office was opened by Archer.  "Arch, are you all right?"

The man smiled.  "Hai.  Thanks for saving me up there, Xiao Lang."  He walked down the hallway before turning and saying, "Good luck to you two!"  The two friends both raised an eyebrow, wondering what Archer meant.

"Xiao Lang, Pingu, my office."

No time for wondering as they entered and stood at attention.  "You wanted to see us, sir?"

Terada was sitting at his desk, looking over a record, _their_ record.  "Xiao Lang, you did a very brave and noble thing, saving Archer like that."  Both stared wide-eyed at their commander.  He almost never compliments them.  He then looked up and glared at them, dissolving their surprised looks.  "That still doesn't excuse your previous behavior."  Terada picked up their record.  "You've been cited for fly-bys past six radio control towers and one admiral's daughter!"

"Who was that again?" Pingu asked in a whisper.

"Don't ask," was the whispered response.

The commander tossed their record back onto his desk.  "And you," he said, pointing to Pingu, "You're lucky to be here."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh, I'm not done with you, Xiao Lang.  You've lost your qualification for section leader three times, twice through me because of your crazy antics.  That stunt you pulled with the Mig today just proves my point.  Now, I'd love to bust your butts, but I've got another problem.  I have to send a team from this squadron to Tomoeda."  Terada shook his head.  "I can't believe this.  I have to give you your dream shot, because you two characters… are going to Top Gun."  Xiao Lang slowly curved his mouth into a smile as his commander droned on.  "For five weeks, you'll be flying against the best the Navy has to offer."  Xiao Lang and Pingu gave each other a look.  "But mark this… if you screw up there, you'll be flying a cargo plane full of plush stuffed animals out of Hong Kong!"

The two merely grinned and said, "Yes, sir!"

Terada looked at both before he said, "That is all."  Pingu opened the door for them to leave.  "Oh, and gentlemen…"  They turned around to see Terada say, "Good luck."

~~~ Tomoeda, Fighter Town, Japan ~~~

The F-14 carrying Xiao Lang and Pingu landed as the sun rose to announce the new day.

"Look out, Tomoeda…"

"The Wolf and the Penguin have arrived!"

To be continued…

So how do you like this second attempt at parody?  Unlike "A Christmas Carol," there won't be any magic involved.  Sorry!  And because of the confusion that could arise from call signs and real names, I have to divulge the character list.  If you want it, e-mail me, but then all the surprise will be gone!  Oh, well.  This will definitely not follow the movie closely, but it will have some of its elements.

Next Chapter: Xiao Lang meets his competition, and he gets a rival on his first day.  Hmm, his rival seems familiar to him.  Oh, it's his childhood crush!  Next time, "Xiao Lang and Ying Fa: Lovers Turned Rivals!"  Lock-on… Fire!


End file.
